Recuérdame
by Generala
Summary: Link ha muerto, dejando detrás de el sólo sus recuerdos. (Remember me)


_**"T**__hink_ of me stuck in my chair that has four wheels."

_"Piensa en mi atorado en una silla con cuatro ruedas"_

(**Special Needs-Remember me, Placebo**)

**Remember me**

**(Recuérdame)**

Otra vez estaba viendo hacia el horizonte mientras el día comenzaba a morir. Antes hubiera sonreído al ver ese atardecer, pero ahora solo le causaba tristeza. Hyrule estaba prácticamente debajo del agua y ella había perdido más que un reino.

Si tal vez él aún estuviera con ella no se sentiría tan desolada y triste. Impotente.

Pero no era así, él ya no estaba con ella, ya no estaba a su lado, ya no la abrazaba ni besaba por las noches. El que su cama apareciera vacía en la mañana, en un principio, la desconcertaba.

No volverían a quedarse despiertos en las noches viendo al cielo, encontrando formas distintas formadas por las estrellas en el firmamento, no la interrumpiría mientras leía. No se aburrirían juntos otra vez.

Ahora solo eran recuerdos, que si bien eran buenos y la hacían sonreír, aveces también la hacían llorar. Porque lo extrañaba y aún deseaba que estuviera allí con ella.

Daría casi lo que fuera, por discutir con él, reconciliarse, pedirse perdón y volver a estar juntos.

Todavía, aveces, creía sentir que estaba a su lado, mientras dormía y ella escuchaba como respiraba.

No se volverían a refugiar uno en el otro como siempre lo hacían.

Jamás volvería a verlo fuera de sus sueños.

Aveces creía que de pronto, Link iba a llegar corriendo, abriría la puerta y correría a abrazarla. La besaría y le diría que no volvería a desaparecer por tanto tiempo.

Jamás se olvidaría cuando se vieron por primera vez de niños. Estaba tan nervioso y ella tan sorprendida. Después de todo y sin saberlo, hacía tanto tiempo que se habían conocido.

Muchos años después, un día de tantos, él simplemente le confesó que se había enamorado de ella. Recordó que se quedó helada. No sabía que responder, jamás se había sentido tan fuera de lugar y al mismo tiempo, tan feliz.

Como iba a poder olvidarlo, cuando todo parecía recordárselo. Cada pequeño detalle parecía haber sido parte de la vida que habían compartido. Habían sido felices, hasta ese fatídico día. Lo eran.

Algunas veces pensaba que ella también debió morir con él. Así no lo extrañaría, no lloraría, ni le dolería tanto su ausencia. Tal vez si olvidara... No, todo menos eso.

Si igual tuviera que revivir lo mismo una y otra vez, con tal de volver a vivir cada momento de su vida junto a Link, lo haría sin dudar. Aunque finalmente volviera a sentir la misma tristeza de perderlo. De verlo morir.

Un día antes de que fuera en busca de Ganondorf, le había dicho:

_-"Zelda si algo me pasara..._

_-¡No digas eso! –había dicho ella, temerosa. _

_Cerró los ojos y luego volvió a mirarla con cierta determinación._

_–Si algo me pasara –dijo de nuevo, esta vez con la voz más firme–, no quiero que olvides que te amo. _

_–Link..._

_–Sólo prométemelo._

_Suspiró resignada._

_–Nunca podría olvidarlo –le sonrió tristemente. _

_Fue la última vez que la besó y que hicieron el amor. Ella no quería admitirlo en el momento, pero algo le indicaba a ambos que sería la última vez. _

_Tal vez fue su devoción, el tono melancólico de su voz, la forma casi desesperada de abrazarla y de besarla. _

_Jamás se separaron en toda la noche hasta el amanecer. Y entonces se fue. _

_Detrás de si sólo había una nota pidiéndole perdón por haberse ido solo. Decía que la amaba y que no podía dejar que ella también arriesgara la vida. _

_Entonces supo que no regresaría, Link jamás prometió regresar. En el momento se había enojado tanto, estaba tan molesta. _

Ahora había pasado casi un año desde que ella había logrado entrar a la guarida de su enemigo, encontrando a Link mal herido, había llegado tarde. Quiso ayudarlo, pero era demasiado tarde:

_-¡No hables, no hables, encontraré la manera de sacarte de aquí!_

_-Zelda...fallé... te fallé._

_-No importa..te sacaré de aquí. Vas a estar bien. _

_Pero el tomó una de sus manos y le dio un último beso._

_-Sólo aguanta un poco..._

_–Nunca olvides que... _

_Fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos y no volver abrirlos nunca mas._

_Ella lloró y gritó para que abriera los ojos, rezando porque todo fuera una mal sueño, una simple pesadilla... Fue la última vez que lo tuvo en sus brazos. Sintiendo como la vida se le iba del cuerpo. _

_La realidad le dolía, Link estaba muerto, no importaba cuanto deseara que así no fuera. _

_Todo parecía ser un mal sueño, sentía un vacío que no parecía llenarse, era como si le hubieran arrancado un pedazo de su alma. Se sentía caer y no tocar suelo, como si de repente estuvier a la deriva. _

Ese fue casi el último y el más triste de los recuerdos que le había dejado. Pero, sin saberlo, algo de él se había quedado con ella. Y ahora la impulsaba a levantarse cada día, a seguir adelante. A luchar de nuevo por ser feliz porque no estaba sola.

* * *

><p><strong>No puedo cambiar el final, así tenía que ser. Link tenía que morir ni modo u.u.<strong>

Por accidente borré mi historia, quería editarla no borrarla y bueno mi taruguez me llevó a buscar otra vez el original y lo chido es que cuando lo leí dije a_y no mames si he mejorado_ porque estaba re chaqueta la historia XD (o sea muy mal escrita, buena idea, pésima escritura), así que la arreglé un poco, algunos diálogos, descripciones, etc... si encuentran errores solo me avisan y los corrijo. El fic se supone está ambientado despues de OOT y MM antes de Wind Waker es una manera mia de explicar porque Link nunca apareció.

Dejen su comentario...

Si no les gusta Placebo pues bonito día.


End file.
